A Difference of Opinon
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Filling in the gaps of what actually went on when Mara and Lando were pretending to be a couple while looking into Jorj Car'das. One shot for now, might become a vignettes series.
1. The Trade

_A/N: Just a one shot really. I had friends over for some random costuming and costume building fun (wish me luck on my 501st application!) and a bit of an improv RP session sprung up. This story stemmed from a few things that came up while LARPing… specifically the dance and the costume. ;) I took that scene and a few silly as well as serious convos we had and built the rest of the story around that to something which made a bit more sense within Star Wars canon. Takes place during the time Mara and Lando are working together to learn about Jorj Car'das. To my Lando because I know he reads this- I had fun dancing and sparring with you and all the silly ideas we came up with… even if your jokes are horribly cheesy 3_

As Lando listened to the rampant cursing from the other side of the door he wondered if he hadn't pushed this too far.. and if his limbs would all be still intact by the end of the night. Finally he heard a huff and a sigh. "I'm not coming out in this Calrissian." Mara snapped. "What the kriff were you thinking when you got this?"

"You wore far less at Jabba's…" Lando started. Wrong thing to say. He heard a smash as Mara tossed something at the door.

"And I hated it then." Mara sighed.

"Just open the door Mara… please?" Lando pressed. Mara gave another sigh and relented, pushing the door release with the force, not keen to trip over the glass shards from the vase she had smashed in her annoyance. Picking his way over the glass to where Mara sat on the edge of the bed, Lando smiled. "Why you look-"

"Finish that sentence Calrissian and I will break your arm." Mara cut him off in warning. Frowning at the outfit she wore, Mara cursed "I thought pretending to be a couple was bad… but this?" she said gesturing to the barely there slave outfit she wore. "I don't know if I can do this." she sighed with her face in her hands. Lando wrapped a cautious arm around her. Mara gave him a sharp glare but didn't wrench his arm out of it's socket so that was progress at least.

"I'm truly sorry to ask you to do this my dear… if there was another way…" he said. Mara gave a huff and smirked.

"You could always wear this." she said. Lando laughed.

"I don't think I have the figure for it." he said. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Alright, lets get this over with… just remember… you owe me big time Calrissian."

Walking down the halls Mara wondered how Calrissian had ever talked her into this. She was pretty sure a lot of alcohol had been involved. Fine wine to be sure… the man did have excellent tastes… but kriff what was she thinking when she agreed to pose as a slave dancing girl to get them into the auction and hopefully find their contact? Rumours had circulated that a man who knew Jorj Car'das would be at the slave auction, and be able to provide them intel… but they had to get into the auction first. Since it was more of a swap than a outright auction anyone entering needed to bring at least one slave of their own as barter. As they neared the main arena Lando leaned in to whisper to Mara "Remember… air headed dancer like you were in Court." he said. Mara raised an eyebrow at him and bit back a retort as a group flooded past them. She'd exact her revenge later… after all she'd help procure the armour Calrissian currently wore as his disguise… she knew all it's weaknesses and would take full advantage of that later.

"Who are you?" a heavily armoured guard asked.

"Lanran Antin" Lando answered, his voice distorted by the false breathing apparatus he wore to disguise his face.

"And you're selling her?" the guard asked leering at Mara "What's wrong with her?"

"I merely wish some variety. I've had her for a bit and am looking for something new." Lando said, subtly steering Mara away from the guard. He felt her tense at the contact but her face remained impassive.

"Good luck at the show then." the guard said, taking the hint. "I'll keep an eye for her on the block." Stepping into the packed arena Mara leaned closer to whisper to Lando.

"Where do we start? Do we even know what he looks like?" she asked.

"Not exactly… just… keep an eye out? Maybe ask a few people if they know him?" Lando suggested. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't you know how to plan anything?" she muttered.

"Not all of us were trained in this my dear." Lando said.

"Then let _me_ do the planning next time." Mara snapped, careful to keep her voice low.

"Oh so you are willing to do this again." Lando said and Mara glared at him viciously. If looks could kill… he would be one dead man. "Ok just keep a listen for Zaric Krain… or anyone who might know him" he said eager to change the subject.

They listened and wandered around but even with Mara's force enhanced hearing neither caught any mention of the man or where he might be found. They decided since the owners would be called up to the block by name they were going to just have to wait for the show to start… an idea that thrilled neither of them. Lando was concerned for what limbs Mara might choose to injure… or how much this was going to cost him to bribe her not to cause him bodily harm. Mara was annoyed enough with the leers and being paraded around like a pet. It was barely tolerable with Calrissian holding her leash. The idea of anyone else doing so, even temporarily ruffled her greatly. He hadn't been wrong… she'd done this and worse before.. but it was not something she wanted to remember or experience again. As Lando was called up, Mara took a deep breath to steady herself and stepped onto the crude stage. "Lot 283 is being shown by Lanran Antin. If you would kindly raise your cards so we can assess point value at the end of the showing…" the auctioneer said. "Mr. Antin, if she has any skills you would like to demonstrate that may increase her value?"

"Uh right." Lando said and looked at Mara. She gave a slight nod and started dancing. As she did he couldn't help notice her hands and feet seemed to find their way painfully into his flesh as she spun around him. No one in the audience seemed to notice his pain or distress, focused solely on Mara's graceful dance. Force she was swift and subtle… but the blows she landed with precision accuracy hurt.

"Very good. Any other skills?" the auctioneer asked.

"Uh, well, she gives a good massage… and other things best not demonstrated in public" Lando said and caught Mara glaring at him. He hoped the planet had good med facilities. He was sure he was going to need them before the night was done.

"Alright then, if everyone can now raise their cards and we will tally the points, which you can use towards the purchase of any slave or slaves of equal or lesser value. Next." the auctioneer called as they left the stage. Drawing Lando into a shadowy area of the area where they would not be seen Mara rammed Lando into a wall.

"What the kriff was that?" she growled, her voice low and threatening "Other skills? You do remember you aren't actually selling me right?" she hissed at him.

"Increasing your value so you aren't stuck with the lowest bidder while we search this person out after we see who he is." Lando explained. There was a certain logic to it, but Mara was still annoyed.

"If I get stuck with some pawing mass slave trader tonight because of what you said up there, my fees are going right up." she warned "And I'm not responsible for any injuries which may be incurred if they get too friendly… so I hope you have a good bribe ready to get me out… because I really will kriffing kill you if you have to call Skywalker to bust me out of some jail cell" she said.

"You've both saved each others hides before… what's the big deal?" Lando asked.

"I really don't want him to see me like this." she sighed. "It's bad enough you seeing me this way."

"I've seen you in less my dear." Lando reminded her and she glared at him sharply.

"Ugh, do not remind me of that. It was a moment of drunken stupidity and I don't know how much clearer I can make it, it's never going to happen again." she said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad was it? You seemed to enjoy yourself." Lando protested. Mara pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"That's not the point." Mara sighed. "I'm sorry if you thought different, but I was just drunk and lonely.., and it didn't mean anything to me. You aren't the person I want to be with."

"So there is someone else?" Lando asked.

"No. I wish there were. I mean… ugh. I can't talk about this with you." Mara said frustrated. Lando considered that. That Mara wasn't willing to discuss it said whoever it was she was thinking about, much as she might deny any romantic feelings, was someone he knew. Karrde was possible… he never seemed to mix business and pleasure, so it could be Mara felt something for her boss and he made it clear it would never happen. He knew the pair were close. The only other person who came to mind was Luke… well she did carry his father's lightsaber, despite her protests she would never be a Jedi. Was Luke missing a beautiful woman right under his nose because her training had made her reserved and… well Luke would take a bantha's worth of subtly to figure it out. Pondering as he was he suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention to the auction. Kriff Mara would kill him if he'd missed the name being called.

"Hear anything about our contact yet?" Lando asked, turning the topic back to a safer subject.

"Mm, no nothing yet. Try not to tune out though. I can't do everything." Mara grumbled. Suddenly her posture changed. It took Lando a minute to figure out why.

"Ah there you are! I've been informed your girl scored a 500. I have a pair of twi'leks ranked at 300 each. I'd be willing to swap the pair for her… even though their combined value is greater then hers… I'll cut you a deal" a greasy looking humanoid said approaching Lando.

"I'm waiting til the show is over before I decide." Lando said dismissively. Mara shot a pitying glance at the pair of young twi'lek girls the man was holding. She was sure they were far too young… probably not even legal age Mara decided studying them. These people made her sick. Luke could say it was the dark side all he wanted… she just wanted to take her lightsaber and cut the scum down where he stood. How was killing sleaze bags like him bad? Not that she had been much older herself when she was made Emperor's Hand and acted as court dancer and at times Imperial concubine. She'd hated it and made a note to find a way to get the twi'leks away from him before the night ended. As the man wandered off, Mara whispered to Lando her thoughts.

"Wait til we find our contact… then tell him you will do the swap. I can take care of him… I need you to get those girls out of here though… they're far too young." she said, a note of sadness in her voice. Lando nodded his understanding.

"You were the same age about when you…" he said trying to find the words. Mara gave him a curt nod. "I'm sorry Mara." Lando said, pulling her into an embrace. Though she stiffened slightly, she did not pull away. After a moment she shrugged him off.

"It doesn't matter now." she said softly.

"If you ever want to talk-" Lando started, but Mara cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I don't… but if I do I know where to find you." she finished for him. "There's a refreshments table over there and some seating space. Looks like this is going to take a while. Maybe we should grab something?" Mara suggested, eager to change the topic. "Sounds like a plan." Lando said. He wished Mara would open up to him more… let him in. He knew she didn't feel for him what he did for her, but he hoped some day she'd move on from whoever it was who held her heart and accept him as more than just a business partner.

"You might want to take the lead here… I don't want to look bossy." Mara said nudging him slightly.

"You? Bossy?" Lando teased lightly and felt Mara shift her weight beside him to apply some very painful pressure to his foot. "Ok, ok, we'll go get food." Trying to lighten the mood a little Lando turned to Mara "Maybe they have wookiee steaks. I tried one once." he said. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Really, how was it?" she asked.

"Well to be honest it was Chewie." Lando said winking. Mara buried her face in her heads and groaned.

"That's terrible." she said shaking her head at him. "Lets go. I think they have a bar- I'm going to need it if I'm going to survive this night with you." she muttered, falling into step slightly behind him, giving him a small push with the Force.

They settled down to watch the remainder of the show, waiting for the mysterious Zaric Krain. Since slaves weren't allowed to order anything, Lando got her some spicy outer rim food and some Whyrens Reserve, knowing she was fond of both. He might not know Mara as well as he would like to, but he did at least know her tastes and she gave him a grateful smile when he placed the dish and glass of whiskey in front of her. Sitting close to her so they could whisper, he noted her shifting uncomfortably for a moment before stilling herself. Keeping his voice low Lando asked "I miss anything?"

"One of the slaves bit her owner… but no our contact still hasn't turned up. I'm beginning to think this is a bust. I don't think he's here." Mara muttered "I got all dressed up for nothing." she said ruefully.

"Not nothing." Lando reminded her, nodding to the twi'lek girls huddled together nearby.

"Mm, I guess." Mara said non commitally. "Last person. If this isn't him, he's a no show." They held their breaths as the man was introduced, but let them out in a unanimous disappointed sigh.

"No show then." Lando said. "Shall we do what we can here and head home?" he asked. Mara nodded and Lando picked up the leash to guide her over to the humanoid with the twi'leks. "Does your deal still stand?" Lando asked the man. The man nodded.

"These two for her? Yeah I'm still willing. They need some breaking in still and I can't be bothered. I want one who's already trained." he said in a thickly accented Basic. Mara bristled at the way he treated them like non-sentients. Luke would not approve of what she planned to do the second she got the man alone, but kriff him. The galaxy was a better place without this scum… besides she had plenty of blood on her hands from her time as Emperor's Hand. What was one more body?

"It's a deal." Lando said, and he exchanged leashes with the man, hoping very much Mara knew what she was doing.

"Pleasure doing business with you." the man said, leading Mara off while Lando took the two young twi'lek girls back to the Lady Luck after a quick trip past their rented room to collect his and Mara's belongings, knowing they would need to make a very quick trip off planet when she returned. He'd not missed the murderous rage in her eyes, and knew the man would not be leaving alive. Waiting he ran a few preflight checks, knowing she'd not be too long.

Mara watched as the man latched the door behind them, keeping her face impassive. She repressed a shudder as he began running his hands over her. Years of training took over. Wait, wait, shift closer, get him off his guard… deep breath to steady, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath half way out and now- she told herself mentally as she shifted from pretending to run her hands over his back and slipped the vibroblade she'd hidden in a wrist decoration into him, driving it into his kidney first, then drawing it up and forwards quickly, leaving a large gaping wound. Shoving him away from her and hard onto the floor she watched as he gasped at her wide eyed for a moment. "Do you have any final words?" she asked, one foot rested on his chest.

"Who are you?" the man gasped out.

"I am Justice." she told him. "They once called me Emperor's Hand, and I served justice for him. Now I serve justice for those in need. The galaxy doesn't need your kind of scum." she said as she spun the blade in her hand and threw it hard so it went through his heart. The man's eyes widened for a split second, then went blank and empty as she bent to twist the blade and withdraw it. As she stood up she wiped the blade clean and replaced it in it's sheath. She caught a glimpse of herself in a dirty mirror and swore. Making her way to the fresher to wash the blood splattering her off, she found herself glad for the moment of her revealing costume. It was far easier to cleanse blood from bare skin then it was delicate fabrics. Having cleaned herself quickly as best she could she stepped back into the main room and felt a flicker of horror at the scene before her. So many years, and yet old habits die hard… she'd given into her rage. Made his death painful and grisly. Glancing one final time at the mangled corpse lying in the middle of the room she knew this was proof of what Skywalker could not accept. She could not be a Jedi… she still walked in the Dark Side, still fell back on what she knew… part of her was still the Emperor's Hand, a cold hearted killer. Slipping from the room and towards the ship she knew Lando had waiting she swallowed her revulsion with herself, and told herself she was just doing what needed to be done to make the galaxy a better place. Like she'd always done. Lando stood waiting at the foot of the loading ramp of the Lady Luck.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah lets get out of here." Mara confirmed stepping onto the ship. "We've done enough for one day." she said as the door closed behind them.

"You ok?" Lando asked as they walked towards the cockpit.

"I'll get over it." Mara assured him. "Tomorrow is another day."

_A/N: And that's it… unless people really want this continued. :p Read and review and let me know if there is an interest in me writing more… or if anyone is interested in taking this and running with it lol. If I do continue updates will be slow, since my main focus is on finishing Consequences and Fragments right now_


	2. Survival

_A/N: Ok I probably suck at writing the explanation, but what Mara describes is more or less how you actually do process small wild game. I've done it on occasion. Oh and squirrel, which I based this on- yes it really DOES taste like chicken more or less. The taste description of grain maggots is my Star Warsified version of how the grubs I am supposed to try when I can meet up with a family friend are supposed to taste… dewback=bacon for my purposes :p The root caff is a real thing too- you can roast dandelion root to make coffee of sorts. This is probably one of the more informative chapters I have written in a fan fic. A lot of it is based on real wilderness survival skills and training._

Mara sighed deeply as she observed Lando struggling to split wood to keep their fire going. She'd tasked him with managing the fire while she went hunting for game and plants that would serve as dinner, and checked her snares. She had little doubt Karrde would realize something was wrong and come rescue them soon… but they had to _survive_ til then. It had become painfully obvious Lando had spent very little time outside civilized systems, and were it not for her survival training they would of been dead already. Kriff, at least Skywalker had _some_ idea of what to do stuck in the woods Mara thought to herself. Still complaining would not get her anywhere and if the fire went out she wasn't positive they had enough dry kindling left to start a new one. Did it ever stop raining here? Stomping over to where Lando was still struggling she growled at him "Just give it to me and I'll do it. You are worse than useless Calrissian."

"I'm trying!" he protested.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Mara said and mentally kicked herself the second she did. Stupid Skywalker getting into her head.

"I thought you didn't go for that Jedi mumbo jumbo." Lando said raising an eyebrow at her. Mara glared at him and grabbed the log spitter from him.

"And I thought you liked all your limbs intact." she snapped, swinging the blade down viciously.

"Why are we using that old tool anyways? Why not just use your lightsaber?" Lando asked. Mara sighed.

"Because we want the logs to be on fire _in_ the fire, not when we split them." she explained as patiently as she was able to. Her patience was worn very thin at the moment. "Is there anything you _can_ do Calrissian?" she asked.

"Well I know how to cook." he said. Mara nodded to the pile she'd dropped at the edge of the camp containing a couple small game animals and some leafy plants she remembered were safe to eat from her training.

"Then make us some dinner. I've been doing all the work here and I'm starving." she said handing him her vibroblade. Lando looked at the pile, eyeing the rodent like creatures Mara had caught.

"What am I supposed to do with those?" he asked.

"Cook them." Mara snapped.

"But they have fur on them!" Lando protested. Mara sighed again and tossed down the splitter. Grabbing her vibroblade back from him she grit her teeth.

"I'm going to show you how to skin and gut one… you can do the same to the rest. You _can_ follow instruction at least can't you?" she asked. Lando nodded. "Good." Mara said as she grabbed one of the rodent creatures and lay it on it's back on a log. "You need to cut down the belly- _lightly_ so you don't rupture any guts." she said as she demonstrated. "Now you can peel back the skin, cutting where you need to… next step is to gut it. If you cut across _here_" Mara said as she carefully split the belly "You just take your fingers under the ribcage and grab everything and just pull." she said, setting the guts to the side. "These ones can go into the pot" she indicated to the heart, liver and lungs "The rest you can discard. Remove the head and hang it for a minute to drain any blood and you are done." she said, wiping her hands on her flight suit and handing him back the blade. She could see Lando was debating protesting, but he wisely decided against it.

"So, what do these things taste like anyways?" Lando asked as he tried very carefully not to put Mara's instruction to shame. He feared if she really lost her patience she might just off and eat him instead of bothering with small game.

"Kinda like Coruscant game fowl." Mara responded, somewhat calmer now he was managing to do something to help. "But a bit… stronger in taste? Gamier I guess." she said as she tucked the logs under their shelter and added a new one to the burning fire.

"You've eaten this before? What are they anyways?" Lando asked curious.

"Not sure exactly. They are a relative of bloodrats." she answered "Beat eating grain maggots anyways."

"Eww, you actually ate those things?" Lando exclaimed, remembering the disgusting roast grub like things Jabba was fond of. Mara nodded.

"Was that or starve. Slaves don't really get to pick and choose what they eat. They aren't so bad. I mean, yeah they look gross, but they are pretty tasty… a bit nutty… but kinda like roast dew back. Beat the weird aftertaste of the paddy frogs anyways." Mara said. Lando raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Part of my training was to learn to eat anything so I could survive and blend in." she said shrugging. "What is food and what isn't is all relative to culture… when you have no real home and travel as much as I did… and do… you learn just how relative culture is." Lando considered that. He'd traveled a lot, but always stuck to familiar foods. Mara had never had that option. She was never allowed to settle into any sort of comfort zone, always kept moving and challenged.

"And these? What do these taste like?" Lando asked holding up the leafy vegetation she'd brought back.

"Like greens basically. Probably a little more bitter then domestic varieties, but basically the same." she said, settling down by the fire as Lando simmered the meat in some water over the fire, fishing the bones out and adding the greens and some salt from Mara's survival kit as the meat cooked.

"Well I guess dinner is served." Lando said, removing the pot from the fire. Considering their lack of utensils outside of a pair of mugs Mara had fashioned from some old bottles and her lightsaber, and her vibroblade, he decided soup was a good call as he poured the meal into each mug, setting the remainder aside.

"Hopefully it's better then that awful stew Luke loves to try feed me." Mara said, taking a cautious sip. "Mm, not bad Calrissian." she said.

"Why thank you my dear." Lando said standing and giving a small bow. Mara rolled her eyes and cuffed him playfully over the head.

"You act like I told you to open a five star restaurant with this."

"Well seeing as it's the closest I've got from you to a compliment.. I'm taking it as such." Lando said laughing. Mara laughed too.

"I _do_ have standards Calrissian." she said teasing.

"And they are set higher then any mere mortal hopes accomplish." Lando sighed dramatically.

"I just need to know my man can keep up with me… is that so much to ask?" Mara asked. She kept her voice light, but Lando could detect a hint of seriousness behind her question.

"With someone as skilled and beautiful as you my dear.. that could be a very tall order." Lando answered "But should you decide to lower your standards, you know where to find me." he said lightly, but wanting Mara to understand she was never alone. If she wished it he would be hers in a heartbeat. Mara sighed in response, knowing full well Lando meant every word of what he said… she just didn't feel it. Part of her wished she could make herself love him. He was a kind, gentle man… always romantic.. but in her heart she knew it was not meant to be. Still, they didn't need to be soul mates for her to seek comfort, friendship and warmth which he offered so openly to her. Finishing her soup and setting the mug aside, she leaned into him and felt him wrap his arm around her.

"I know Calrissian… and you are a fantastic man- when you aren't full of yourself anyways." Mara said "But I don't see you that way. I wish I did sometimes" she admitted candidly. Lando smiled as he rubbed her shoulders to keep her relaxing and opening up. Usually Mara kept him and everyone at arms length. It was a rare moment she let her guards down, and regardless of her feelings for him, he knew it would help her to be able to open up more. "Mm… you're good at that." she said contentedly, leaning into his touch as they watched the sun set in companionable silence. As the last rays of light dipped below the horizon, Mara shifted back into rigid alertness. "We should probably sleep in shifts. Most carnivores will stay away from fire, but we don't want to take the chance of being surprised." she said.

"I'll take first shift." Lando volunteered "You did most of the work setting up camp and need the rest." Mara nodded, standing to move towards the bed they had set up in the emergency shelter.

"Ok, wake me in 5 standard hours. Don't try be a hero on this. We need us both alert and functioning." she said, before settling down and curling up to sleep. "Make sure to keep the fire going too." she added as she began to doze.

Lando did indeed wake Mara for her shift as promised, and her shift went without incident. As he woke to the first rays of dawn breaking across the horizon, Lando realized he had a slight problem. He was in desperate need of a fresher. It hadn't been a problem when Mara had been off in the woods hunting or asleep, but now… he felt very self conscious. Mara glanced at him, clearly picking up his uncomfortable mood. "What is it Calrissian?" she asked, stirring something over the fire.

"I uh.. well the thing is…" Lando stammered.

"Just spit it out Calrissian." she sighed.

"I have to pee." he blurted out. Mara raised an eyebrow.

"So go." she said.

"I uh… have a shy bladder and you said not to leave camp, so…" he said shifting uncomfortably.

"You can go to the edge of the camp there. I'll keep my back turned." Mara said. He could tell she was amused, but to her credit she didn't laugh at him as he shuffled off, and she did indeed keep her back to him to give him as much privacy as could be afforded in the small clearing. As he came back to sit with Mara he considered her jumpsuit and wondered how she managed. Smirking Mara answered his unspoken question "Trade secret." she said laughing.

"Oh come on, not even a hint?" he asked.

"You have some weird interests Calrissian." Mara replied sticking her tongue out at him. "You really want to know?" she asked.

"I'll admit I'm a bit curious." he said.

"Involves finding a downhill tree to lean against, and that's all I'm saying on the matter." Mara said. "Anyways, breakfast is ready." she said indicating to the pan over the fire.

"What's for breakfast?" Lando asked.

"Eggs and tubers." Mara answered as she pulled the pan from the fire and set it on a stump "Dig in." she said, grabbing a handful. "Ain't fancy, but it's filling and high protein."

"When did you get eggs?" Lando asked.

"I found a nest when I was checking the snares last night. Set them aside to eat later." Mara explained as they ate. "What I wouldn't do for a cup of caff." she sighed. I really need to add that to my kit, lest I end up in another speeder wreck with you.

"How long do you think before Karrde realizes we had a problem?" Lando asked.

"We were supposed to report back last night. I'm sure he set Sturm and Drang on our trail soon as the sun rose when we didn't come back." Mara said, making the calculations in her head "We're quite a few miles out from them, so will probably be a another day or two before they actually get here since they will be on foot to track us. I can't say for sure since our instruments to measure exact distances are currently a pile of twisted metal"

"Won't the rain have washed our scent clean?"

"Vornskrs don't hunt with scent Calrissian." Mara reminded him. "They will be hunting me… which is why I'm glad it's you with me in a way." she said.

"Oh?" Lando questioned, confused by her statement.

"I'm not shielding at all to make sure they have a clear trail to follow… you aren't Force sensitive so it doesn't matter around you. I'd probably have to kill Skywalker if he were with me here… he'd be able to pick up everything from me… thoughts, emotions, you name it… or I'd have to shield and it would slow the vornskrs. Either way, it would be worse." she explained.

When Lando woke the next morning he found Mara patiently roasting roots over the fire, then setting them aside. Finally satisfied she had enough she crushed the roasted roots and wrapped them in some gauze from her med kit, then set the ball of roots and gauze in a pot of boiling water. "What are you making Mara?" he asked.

"Caff, I'm desperate." she answered. "Well, it's not exactly caff, but it's the closest I can manage." she amended, watching as the water darkened, fishing out the root ball when it reached the right level of darkness. "Roast tubers are all I managed to find for breakfast I'm afraid… unless you are willing to try some grubs…. you seemed pretty disgusted by the idea though. Nothing in the snares." she said motioning to the pan "I already ate." she explained as she poured the root brew into one of their makeshift mugs and sipped it.

"It really taste like caff?" Lando wondered out loud. Mara shrugged.

"Not quite, but it's decent." she said. "Care to try it?" she asked.

"Why not?" Lando said "Kriff, maybe I'll try some grubs too. Open mind right?" he said. Mara smiled and poured him a mug of the brew, and pulled out a small pouch.

"Grubs are in here. Good snack food to keep with us." she explained. Lando hesitated holding the grub up, but taking a deep breath gave it a try. It wasn't bad. If he ignored how it looked it was actually quite tasty. Taking a sip of Mara's root brew he found it was also surprisingly tasty.

"You know, I'm not thrilled to be stuck in the woods. " he said, "but I can't think of a better person to be lost with. Practicality beats being a proper lady any day" Mara frowned at that comment.

"Are you saying I'm not feminine?" she asked annoyed.

"No no, that's not what I mean at all!" Lando clarified. "I mean… most proper women… like uh, in Imperial Court don't have your skills. You are very lovely and feminine in your own way though… just with different priorities" he assured her.

"Most proper women need me to reorganize their priorities." Mara said, annoyance still clear in her voice, but she was somewhat calmer.

"Not disagreeing with that my dear." Lando said. Mara had looked like she was going to argue more for a moment when she froze and her eyes glossed over.

"They're close." she said. A few minutes later he heard the familiar howls of the vornskrs and voices. He realized Mara must been enchanting her hearing with the Force. As Karrde and Aves broke through into the clearing, Mara smiled. "Hey boss, just in time for breakfast." she said lightly. Karrde grinned back at her.

"How about we get off this rock and I treat you back on Coruscant?" he suggested. She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan Karrde. I'll take down the camp while you call the ship here." she said. As they boarded the Wild Karrde, Mara reverted to her typical standoffish self, and Lando found himself wishing in some ways they could of stayed lost just a little longer


	3. Pittens Part 1

_A/N: Apologies for the long delay in updates with this. I've been a bit stuck for ideas, so if you have any scenes you'd like to see in this, please throw them out to me! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Calrissian, who I know reads this and helped with some of the ideas… as well as my kitties who sparked the idea for part of this. I love you my little fuzzbutts, even if you can't read this. XD_

To say he was seeing a very different side of Mara was certainly an understatement Lando thought to himself. He'd seldom, if ever, seen Mara so happy, unguarded and, well, giddy. Since they were going past Kabaira on their trip, Karrde had asked if they would deliver a litter of pittens to a buyer who was willing to pay quiet a premium to get the little fuzzy predators on the outer rim. At first Lando thought Mara was motivated by the bonus Karrde promised her, or simple loyalty to her boss, but it was clear watching her interacting with the small fuzz balls, Mara had a soft spot after all.

"Aren't they precious?" Mara asked him, holding one up and nuzzling her nose to its.

"That they are." Lando agreed. He wasn't as enthused with the pittens as Mara was, but he had a hunch not agreeing would not go over well with an obviously smitten Mara Jade. Sure, they were cute, but he didn't understand all the fuss. Still if they made Mara happy, he was happy.

"I'm thinking maybe someday I might get one myself." Mara said, still cooing at the pitten in her arms.

"Really?" Lando asked, slipping one arm around her waist, playing with the pitten she held with the other. Mara raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed the light contact.

"Yeah, they are small enough they are easy to keep on a ship… I wonder how Strum and Drang would react though…" Mara mused out loud. Sighing she continued "Probably wouldn't go too well I guess. Someday though." she said, setting the pitten down as it began to wriggle, wanting to rejoin it's litter mates.

"We ready to go?" Lando asked, his hand still resting on her waist, steering her gently towards the cockpit. Mara took a last glance at the pittens playing and wrestling on the floor in the pen they had set up, then nodded.

"Yeah we're good." she confirmed with a nod, stepping briskly and away from him. Well it was nice while it lasted. Following her to the cockpit he found her settled into the pilot's chair and charting the course. Settling into the co-pilots chair he sat and watched her work silently. "If we use the Rimma Trade route we can correct our course to the Hydian way here" she said pointing at the star map. "It's not the most direct route, but it allows us plenty of civilized systems along the way should we need to drop from hyperspace and purchase any additional supplies. It's also the clearest and most traveled routes, so we are less likely to hit any trouble until we hit the Rim… it does bring us out in less than peaceable territory… Wayland, Danthomir and Mandalore are the closest systems to where we will drop to do our final course correction. We had better be ready to jump again quick, and make sure any refuelling and supplies are taken care of before that." Mara said and Lando nodded.

"Sounds like solid logic to me… and in any case I trust your judgement Mara." he said, and Mara smiled. She really was lovely when she smiled.

"Alright, course charted in. You want to do the honours or should I?" she asked, nodding to the hyperspace leaver."

"Honour is all yours Captain Jade." he responded, giving her a small mock salute. She repeated the gesture back at him and pulled the leaver, watching as the stars melted into the familiar star lines of hyperspace. After a moment Mara stood and stretched.

"Well we've got about a day and a half til our first correction over Sallust, what do you want to do?" she asked. Lando raised an eyebrow and she hit him playfully, but with enough force to actually hurt a little. "Get your head out of the gutter Calrissian." she snapped irritated, though with less fire than in past he noticed. Maybe he was gaining some ground after all.

"Sorry my dear, it's hard to think straight with such a beautiful woman by my side." he said woefully. Mara shook her head and gave a frustrated grunt.

"Ugh, men. Always thinking with their pants." she muttered stalking off. Realizing he had taken things a bit too far, Lando decided he needed a way to get back into Mara's good graces if he wanted a chance with the temperamental ex-assassin. Following her into the living quarters he found her playing with the pittens in the pen, her back deliberately turned to him.

"Mara, I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you… maybe you could teach me some dancing after dinner?" he proposed. That was enough to intrigue her.

"I thought you knew how to dance Calrissian." she said, turning to face him, her pose still one of skepticism.

"I know the basics of some ballroom styles, but nothing too fancy. I'd love you to teach me… well anything you can throw at me." Lando said. Mara got a wicked grin at that, and he realized he really ought to be more careful with his words.

"_Any_ style Calrissian?" she said grinning. Gulping nervously, Lando nodded.

"I'm game fro whatever you can throw at me." he said. Still grinning Mara nodded.

"Alright. We'll need to stop for supplies first. How about I teach you tomorrow, once we've dropped for course corrections and I get the supplies I need?" she proposed.

"Sounds like a plan" Lando said, swallowing his apprehension. He knew he was going to regret this, but anything for a beautiful woman right? With that they shook on it and he made his way into the food prep area to fix them something to eat while Mara went back to playing with the pittens.

Mara returned from shopping with a couple mysterious packages and boxes and a big grin on her face. Lando had gone shopping himself of course, picking up a few fine wines and delicacies. If Mara was going to be in a good mood between the pittens and whatever mischief she had planned, he planned to take full advantage of it in trying to woo her. Much as she might gripe, he got the sense much of it was show and bluster and though she may not return his feelings yet, she didn't really mind his romantic gestures. With her past and reek-like personality he suspected few, if any, had braved trying to romance her before… and hard headed as she could be, she was only human… and all humans loved to feel special and wanted at times.

"What's in the bag Calrissian?" she asked as she approached him.

"Ah ah, that's a surprise for later, unless you want to show me what's in yours?" Lando said. Mara grinned broadly and shook her head.

"Not a chance Calrissian." she said.

"Well then should we get going?" he asked and Mara gave a nod, making her way onto the ship. Lando followed her on board and closed the loading ramp behind them before making his way forward to the cockpit where Mara was waiting for him. Carefully stowing his purchases then strapping in, Lando waited til Mara had the engines up and running before punching on the comm.

"_Jade's Fire_ requesting clearance to leave." he said. The traffic controller responded after a minute.

"Affirmative _Jade's Fire_, you are cleared to go. Clear skies and May the Force be with you." the voice responded in an accented Basic.

"And with you friend." Lando responded before turning off the comm. Once they cleared the atmosphere, Mara keyed in the co-ordinates for their next drop and punched the leaver to make the jump. As soon as the familiar starlines appeared she unstrapped her crash webbing and made her way to the living area, calling over her shoulder to him as she did so.

"You make us dinner, I need a little time to set up." she said. Lando grinned. He had hoped she would ask him to cook- he had a special dinner planned sure to woo her. Grabbing the bags of supplies he'd bought, he set them up in the kitchen area. Wine, Whyrens, gualamas meat, exotic spices, fresh pasta and of course chocolate and cloudberries for desert. He'd found the recipe for spiced gualamas meat on some old Imperial Court data cards which had emerged. He was sure being raised in Imperial Court, Mara would of enjoyed it often enough. Since the fall of the Empire and the even more skyrocketed prices of gualamas meat, he doubted she'd had it since. Gualamas meat had never been cheap as they were a protected species on Naboo and their hunting highly restricted, and it's price had just gone up. Lando had only enjoyed it once himself, but he knew it was worth the price tag. The recipe could be made with nerf, but gualamas meat just tasted so much better. Marinating the gualamas steaks in wine and spices he set them in the cooker unit to roast. Cooking and seasoning the pasta he set that aside, then began work on dessert. In the other room Mara had cleared a wide open space and set the costumes she had purchased to the side of the room. Setting the music card into the player she flicked it to an appropriate track and paused it waiting til after dinner. As a final step she plugged the air pump into the inflatable Hutt she had found and draped a sheet over it to hide it til after dinner once she confirmed a small force nudge on the air pump would turn it on and rapidly inflate the blow up Hutt. Settling down at the table she called out to Lando. "Dinner ready yet?" she asked.

"Just about my dear!" he called back, retrieving the steaks from the cooker unit and setting the plates up elaborately. Walking out of the kitchen with a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine, Lando set them on the table. "Can I get you started with a drink?" he asked smoothly, lighting the candles he'd set up on the table earlier.

"Please." Mara said smiling and raising one of the glasses as he poured her some.

"I'll be out with dinner in just a moment." Lando told her and Mara nodded taking a sip of the wine. It was a lovely sparkling red, with just the right notes of sweetness she noticed.

"This is lovely." Mara called out to Lando in the kitchen, as he arranged the vegetables onto the plates, and finished dipping the last of the cloudberries in chocolate then set them in the cooling unit to harden. Stepping out with a plate in each hand, Lando set dinner on the table. Sniffing slightly, Mara's eyes widened "Is this what I think it is Calrissian?" she asked. Lando nodded.

"If you are thinking that it's roast gualamas and spiced noodles, you are right." he confirmed.

"I haven't had this since I was a little girl!" she said.

"I figured not. I found the recipe in some recent Imperial Court data cards which emerged on the market. I thought it might be a trip down memory lane for you… and well I hope that's a good thing." Lando said and Mara smiled, clasping his hand.

"Don't worry, my memories of Imperial banquets are good… and it's sweet of you." she said. Taking a bite of the steak she gave a moan of pleasure. "Just as good as I remember." she sighed. "Say what you will about the Empire… they _did_ know how to cook in Imperial Court." she said. Taking a bite himself, Lando was inclined to agree.

"So what other things did they serve at Imperial banquets?" he asked.

"Oh lots of things… the Emperor had foods brought in from all over… the rarer and more exotic the better. I think the most unique was ewok." she said. Lando raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know they are sentient right?" he asked.

"I know now. I didn't then. They taste pretty gamey anyways. I had some marinated in a fruit wine… made them more palatable… but I wouldn't go out of my way to eat them again." she said "Their fur on the other hand… well… this will sound awful… but I had a stuffed one as a child. They have the softest fur."

"Well I guess at least the hide wasn't wasted when they hunted the ewoks for dinner." Lando said. Mara nodded and the ate the remainder of dinner in companionable silence. Gathering their plates, Lando grinned "Now for dessert." he said vanishing into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a plate of chocolate dipped cloudberries and a bottle of Whyrens. Taking a small gamble Lando picked up one of the cloudberries and held it in his teeth, and moved to kiss Mara. She rolled her eyes, but went with it meeting his kiss lightly. He was debating if he could steal another kiss since Mara seemed in such a good mood when her comm link buzzed and ruined the mood.

"I'll be right back." she said pulling the comm out. "Why don't you get ready for my surprise? There is a box in the living quarters with what you will need. You'll know what to do when you open it." Mara said grinning slightly. Following her instructions he found a neatly wrapped box on his preferred chair. Opening it he wondered if he had drank enough for this. Still he promised Mara he'd do this so… grabbing the box he made his way to his room to change.

Mara was feeling rather annoyed after the comm call with Luke. All her anger melted away however the moment she saw Lando standing very self consciously in the living room dressed in the slave girl outfit she'd found. Her own outfit she'd purchased was of course equally revealing… but no where near as amusing. Stifling a laugh, she reached out with the force to inflate the blow up Hutt and set the mood. "Well Calrissian, ready to learn to dance harem style?" she asked grinning.

"You are evil Mara!" Lando protested blushing, but truth be told, if it made Mara happy he'd wear anything. He also had new respect he found for Leia having worn a similar outfit during their rescue of Han.

"Be more specific next time Calrissian… besides.. when I wasn't dancing for Imperial balls and galas… this is the main type of dance I did in Imperial Court." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Crossing the room to where Lando stood she flicked on the music "You are going to learn the basics of the dance I did at Jabba's." she told him. "Now, shift your weight to this foot, and point your toes." she said placing her hands on his hips "See how that brings that hip up? Now bend your knee slightly on this side, while shifting your weight to the other side… now speed it up." Mara explained as she moved from behind him to in front of him so he could see the move at full speed. He had a ways to go for sure. "While you are doing this, you need to bring your arms up like this" she said guiding his arms upward "And feel the beat… you want to always move yourself to the beat of the drums." she explained. "Shut your eyes… you'll feel it easier." she suggested. Shutting his eyes he found it did help a little in counting the beats. He was still no match for Mara's long trained skill he considered as he cracked an eye open and watched her sway sensually, in perfect harmony with the steady beats of the drums. After a few minutes the music shifted to a Vulpin trot- something he was far more familiar with. Catching Mara around the waist he pulled her into his arms to dance the trot with her. Grinning, Mara moved with him perfectly and Lando wondered if she could do these dances in her sleep. "Probably could." she responded to his silent question with a laugh.

"Reading my mind?" he asked playfully. She shrugged.

"Your brain is kind of loud… it's hard not to listen at times." she responded. As the ships comm beeped Mara sighed and disentangled herself from Lando. "That's probably Karrde" she said, moving to answer it. Forgetting about his present attire, he followed Mara to the cockpit to answer the call. Only when a holo of a very besumed looking Karrde appeared did he remember.

"Dare I ask Calrissian?" Karrde asked, while Mara gave a hoot of laugher. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he directed at Mara who flushed slightly.

"Just teaching Calrissian a lesson." she said firmly and before Karrde's brain went too much further into the gutter clarified "He asked for dance lessons and chose not to be specific. I'm teaching him he needs to be clear in his communication."

"Of course Mara." Karrde said still grinning "Anyways I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you picked up the pittens and got them settled no problem." he said. Mara nodded.

"No troubles at all boss. We just made our first course correction. We should arrive in five standard days if there are no delays." she responded and Karrde gave a nod.

"Very well, I'll let you get back to your _training_" he said with a grin before disconnecting the call before Mara could fire off a retort. Mara glare at the comm for a moment before turning to Lando.

"I think I'll need some of that Whyrens before we go back to dancing." she said irritatedly.

"You read my mind my dear!" Lando agreed heartily, as they made their way back to the living quarters.

_A/N: This chapter will have a part 2 soon._


	4. Pittens Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for the insanely long delay in posting part two of this. Took me a bit to get this written and to be happy with it. Hope it was worth the wait. _

Lando woke to find the other side of the bed empty. He vaguely remembered talking Mara into bed with him, but they had fallen asleep before he had got much further. Stripping off the dance costume and donning his usual attire he made his way out to the living area to find Mara. The sight he was greeted with made him fight hard to suppress his laugh long enough to snap a quick holo before she alerted to his presence and woke. Passed out face down on the couch, data pads and cards scattered around her with one still half resting in her hand was Mara, with various pittens sleeping on her back, shoulder, even head. Deciding to leave her sleeping, he slipped by to start some caf brewing to help with any hangovers from last night's heavy drinking. As the brew was finishing she stirred and blinked awake, her eyes still bleary and her hair in all directions. After removing the pitten from her head she shook her head to clear it. "How much did we drink last night?" she muttered sleepily. Lando nodded towards a stack of empty bottles.

"Quite a bit it seems." he said.

"That caf?" she grunted, in her typical near monosyllabic morning speech. Lando smiled and brought her a cup, sitting next to her as she shifted to sit upright.

"Just the way you like it." he said.

"Thanks." she said taking the cup and sipping the hot caf while Lando collected up the pittens and returned them to their pen.

"No problem my dear. I missed you this morning. I recall last night started off most promising…" Lando said and Mara snorted, punching him lightly as he settled back down next to her.

"Til you fell asleep on me lover boy." she teased.

"Might work better if it didn't take so much alcohol to convince you to join me there." Lando reminded her. Mara shrugged lightly at that, sipping her caf.

"Perhaps, but it's the only time my judgement is impaired enough to agree." she said. Taking in his hurt expression she sighed "Not like that. You are a great man… and a pretty good lover from what I can remember… but it doesn't feel right when I don't have feelings for you that way… and never will. You are a great friend Lando… but I don't want a relationship with you. Being lovers… complicates that." she explained. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea about things." she added. Lando nodded. He did understand.

"I understand there is someone else… but we are both single. I don't see why we can't-" he started to protest but Mara cut him off shaking her head at him.

"Could you really be ok with that? Be with me knowing it's just physical. I have no feelings for you that way at all?" she asked. "Think long and hard about it Calrissian, because I don't have time to-" she broke off at his smirk and hit him "Get your mind out of the gutter Calrissian! That was not what I meant!" she griped. Tackling her down Lando laughed.

"Really now? That wasn't what you said last night." he teased, taking advantage of the fact she still wore the revealing dance costume and tickled her bare sides. Between laughter as she slipped her hands under his top to get her revenge on him, Lando tried to continue the conversation. "Anyways, I'm serious Mara. Kriff I'll even pretend to be whoever it is you fancy." he said. A mischievous look crossed Mara's face and he was certain he would be regretting his words in a moment.

"Will you now?" she asked playfully intrigued.

"Should I be finding a fake lightsaber?" Lando asked. At her expression for a split second before she masked it, he knew he was right. Skywalker was the one she wanted. So why did she still have that strange smile on her face?

"Mmm… I suppose, though he never used a lightsaber much…" Mara said trailing off. "He could… but I only ever saw him do it once." she said. Lando blanched, hoping he was wrong in where she was going with this. Frantically thinking of anyone else- _anyone_ who might use a lightsaber he started throwing out guesses.

"Uh, Boba Fett."

"Nope"

"Corran?"

"Ew, no he's like a brother to me!"

"Leia?"

"I said he already. Get out of your fantasy mode Calrissian." Mara groused, hitting him with a pillow on the couch.

"Mara surely you can't…" Lando said struggling for words.

"Why not? Force bonds are powerful things." she said casually. Lando gave a resigned sigh.

"Well if it makes you happy… I don't suppose you have some black robes around?" he said. Mara kept her composure for another moment before she lost it and started hooting with laughter, her whole body shaking beneath his with mirth.

"Actually I do. I used his robes to slip out from Isard's nose when I left Coruscant right after his death… but I am just teasing you Calrissian. Your face was priceless!" she laughed. Lando frowned at her for a moment but imagining his expression he began to laugh too. Tilting her head at him she smiled genuinely. "I suppose if you are willing to go that far to make me happy… I guess I can meet you part way." she said, wrapping her arm around his neck to draw him down into a kiss. Sliding his hands beneath her to pull her closer, Lando considered things were going in a most promising direction when the comm link beeped. He gave a groan of frustration as Mara laughed, extracting herself from under him.

"Ignore it." Lando grumbled, trying to pull her back into his arms but she shook her head firmly.

"Business first." she said. Considering her attire she handed Lando the comm. "You'd better answer it. It's either Karrde or Skywalker and either way this outfit raises way too many questions. I'll be back in a minute." she said. Sighing Lando waited til she left the room, then flicked the comm on.

"Calrissian here." he said.

"Oh hey… is this a bad time?" Luke asked slightly flustered at the fact it was Lando answering Mara's comm "I just wanted to apologize to Mara for yesterday. Is she around?" he asked.

"Yeah she's just gone to make herself beautiful for you." he said ducking the brush that was lobbed at him "Kriff Mara have some more caf and recover your sense of humour!" he grumbled at her "She just got up." Lando explained to a confused looking Luke.

"Ah yeah, she isn't much of a morning person is she?" Luke asked, somewhat relieved at the explanation. He had no reason to, he should want Mara happy, but he couldn't help it feel a pang of jealousy at the thought Lando was with her.

"I can still hear you Skywalker!" Mara threatened as she made her way to the comm, now dressed in her usual black suit, her long red hair braided back from her face. Grabbing the comm she made her way to her room to speak with Luke privately.

If the swears and crashing were anything to go by, the conversation between Luke and Mara was not going well. _So much for apologizing Skywalker _Lando thought to himself as he heard Mara growing increasingly irritated and angry. He wondered what Luke had said to get her so riled up. Finally he heard a very loud and clear "Kriff you Skywalker!" and what he decided was the sound of Mara throwing her comm link at the wall. Cautiously he ventured towards her door.

"Mara, everything ok?" he asked. There was huff followed by a thump that he realized was Mara hitting her head back against the wall behind her bunk as she threw herself down on it.

"What do you think Calrissian?" she asked bitterly. Though her tone was angry he could tell she was hurting. Whatever Skywalker said had clearly upset her on a much deeper level then she cared to let on.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Mara hesitated for a moment before sighing and giving the door release a nudge with the Force, not wanting to move, and cursing herself at the same time. Stepping into the room Lando saw Mara sitting on her bed with her head leaned against the wall, her eyes shut. He had a hunch the latter was the fact she was crying and trying not to let it show. She opened her eyes to regard him and he saw he was correct in that her eyes were indeed red rimmed with unshed tears. "What happened?" Lando asked softly, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"He's just so…. infuriating." Mara sighed. "He's so sure he's right he won't even listen to my side."

"This about the Jedi thing?" Lando asked and she nodded.

"He can't understand why I don't want to go to his stupid Academy." Mara grumbled.

"Why don't you?" Lando asked. Mara eyed him wearily, but in the end decided maybe it might help to get this off her chest.

"It's… a number of things. I don't like how he's doing things with him being the only Master. Been there… done that. I'm not bowing to anyone else. Course when I try explain that to him he gets all defensive saying he's not like Palpatine… but he is in a way. Not malicious… but it's about control and power and who has it… and the ability to share that." Mara said. She hesitated, unsure if she should say anything further. She was sure Lando knew already, but once she said certain things there was no going back. As she debated Lando solved the issue for her.

"The other is your feelings for a certain farm boy who remains utterly oblivious and ignores you when you are there?" he filled in.

"How did you know?" Mara asked, surprised.

"When you were there and I was doing supply runs, I saw how you looked at him… and the kicked Carosi pup on your face when he would ignore you to go tend to his other students." Lando said and Mara blew out a calming breath.

"That obvious am I? To everyone but the person who matters?" she asked.

"Not totally obvious. It's taken me a while to piece it together. Luke though… it would probably take the subtly of a rancor in a cantina to get him to figure it out. You should tell him how you feel Mara." he advised.

"If only it were so simple." Mara sighed "Much as he drives me crazy… he's my best friend. What happens if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same?" she asked "Anyways.. I'm not his type from what I have seen."

"Yeah and how did those relationships work out for him? Maybe you aren't his usual type, but you are what he needs. You're not afraid to call him out when he's being an idiot. He needs that sometimes." Lando said and Mara laughed. Tilting her head to regard him she asked the inevitable question.

"So now the nexu is out of the bag… where does that leave us?" she asked.

"Same place as before." Lando offered. "I knew from the start your heart belonged to someone else. Lets finish this run, maybe have some fun and unwind. When we get back maybe drop by the Yavin and try talk… or kriff just kiss the man and see where it goes." Mara laughed at that. She tried to imagine just grabbing the farm boy and kissing him passionately. He would probably have a heart attack she concluded. Reflecting on Lando's words she decided he was right. Maybe Luke did need her just to be upfront and honest to figure it out. She would work up the nerve and talk to him… eventually. For now though… she shifted and kissed Lando lightly.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Lando asked.

"For being there and understanding." she said. "And I think it's time I thanked you properly for that." Mara added with a wink.

The remainder of the trip to Kabaira went without further incident. Luke had wisely decided not to try comm Mara again until she had had some time to cool off a little. He had grown closer to her in the past few days now she was finally relaxing and letting her guard down around him more. With her biggest secret out between them, she'd been more willing to talk and share about her past. It gave him a better understanding of why she was the way she was learning about just a fragment of what she had endured under Palpatine, then her years on the run before she met Karrde. That she had survived and thrived through such adversity made him admire her all the more. "Ready to unload these pittens and get paid?" Lando asked.

"I'm gonna miss the little fuzz balls." Mara admitted "But getting paid sounds good." she laughed. Docking the ship they located their buyer.

"You Jost Ferral?" Lando asked the man.

"That's me." he confirmed "I hear you have a litter of pittens for me."

"That we do." Mara confirmed. "Where do you want them?" she asked checking her data pad to see the credit transfer had gone through.

"If you can just bring them to my house just over there." Ferral said pointing "My daughters are going to be thrilled!" Mara smiled at that as Lando ducked into the ship to collect the cage of pittens.

"I'm sure they will be." Mara said.

"Thank you so much for bringing them." Ferral said.

"Don't thank me, thank my boss Karrde. I'm just the messenger." Mara said shrugging.

"None the less, I thank you. Karrde wasn't sure when he could get them out without your assistance.. and well… my daughter's birthday is today, so your timing is perfect." Ferral explained. "Did he tell you that?" he asked. Mara shook her head.

"No he didn't. Guess the Force works in mysterious ways sometimes." she said.

"That is does." agreed Ferral. "I hope it works to bring you as much happiness as you have brought me and my family." he said clasping her hands in his. Mara forced herself to smile at the man, but deep down she wondered if the Force had ever brought her anything good… or ever would. Except there was Skywalker… who was simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to her. _Well tomorrow was always another day_ she thought to herself, _another day to figure things out_


End file.
